Officer Naruto
by O.Mak
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto Pulls someone over, and she doesn't want a ticket.


Well, I have been having a lot of Naruto ideas lately, and I figured I would write them down that way I could write them when

Well, I have been having a lot of Naruto ideas lately, and I figured I would write them down that way I could write them when I came around to it. This is a one-shot of Naruto and Ino, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ino.

P.S. This is not set in the normal Narutoverse. It is simply the characters.

**Officer Naruto**

Naruto has just entered Konoha's police station. Yes; The Police Station. Uzumaki Naruto was apart of the HLPD. ( Hidden Leaf Police Department/ Perhaps Konoha Police Department would have been better? ) He moved forward to what he always thought looked like a room with a window made out of bullet proof glass; of course there was the normal speaker built in, along with the seemingly cut out piece in the glass to allow papers and such in and out.

"Hey Naruto." Chouji called from the other side of the glass as he slid a clipboard to Naruto from under the glass.

"Anything yet today, Chouji?" Naruto asked back. He had already picked up the pen and signed his name onto the paper before giving the clipboard and pen back.

"Nope, you know Konoha Naruto. Nothing real bad happens here. Well, not normally anyway. Maybe if you want excitement you should transfer to HSPD? ( Hidden Sound Police Department. ) Chouji asked, smiling as he did.

"No way, I'd rather have the safest village in the world. Well, see ya' later Chouji." Naruto said while shaking his head and moving through the hall next to the room with Chouji in it. He eventually came to a room with desks everywhere; the back of the room having a large glass room where the commissioner was.

Quickly Naruto sat at his desk and started going through what paper work there was on it. Though it was just the simply stuff from yesterdays stops and arrests. Well might as well get them out of the way. That would be halted for a moment though.

"Hey Naruto, normal day so far?" Asked Sasuke, whose desk was next to Naruto's. After all they were fairly good friends.

"Nope; just the way we like it, right?" Replied the blonde as he started filling out the paperwork from the previous day.

"Got that right. A bad day for us is people getting drunk and fighting." The Raven commented while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yup, well im done here. I'll go out on patrol. See ya later, Sasuke." He said standing. "Be safe, man." Replied Sasuke causing Naruto to crack a smile. "I dunno man, that's pretty hard." Naruto replied Sarcastically as he started down the hall.

"See ya, Naruto." Chouji spoke as Naruto exited the building with a wave. Once he had gone down the stairs he started to his right, where the garage and parking area was for the officers.

"Hey Naruto, im still working on your car, go ahead and take your spare." Spoke Kiba, the mechanic around there. "Yeah, sure thing. Take car of my car, Man."

"You know I will, good luck." Kiba said while Naruto unlocked and got into his cruiser. Putting the key into the ignition, he turned it. Smiling when the car started soundly. Pulling out, he started his real day.

It was a few hours later, and Naruto was simply sitting in his cruiser on a well known 510 road. ( 510 is speeding/ racing ) of course his cruiser was behind a lightly vegetated area so he wouldn't really be seen. That was; until a sudden car sped by.

"Got ya." He said to himself as he flicked his sirens on and pulled out. "We have a 510.. Code 2." Naruto called it in, only saying code 2 as the car pulled over with Naruto and his cruiser behind said car. The sirens were turned off, and now he stepped out.

Right hand was ready to pull out his handgun if needed as he walked up to the drivers side. "May I help you, Officer?" The woman spoke from the driver's side.

"License and registration, please." He said and waited as she dug them out and handed them to him. "So.. What did I do, Officer?" She asked. He smiled and handed her stuff back before looking back to his cruiser. "Know how fast you were going?"

"Well.." She started off. She knew she was caught. "I was going forty." She replied. "No, you were doing seventy, in a forty area. I have to write you a speeding ticket." He said pulling the pad of tickets out from his belt. That's when she started begging.

"No, I can't get a ticket, Officer." She spoke. "Sorry Ma'am, but rules are rules." Naruto replied. That's when he heard what would change his day. "I'll suck your dick if you don't give me a ticket!" She spoke in a slightly louder than normal voice.

That is when Naruto looked over the top of the pad at the hot blonde inside. He gulped, looking back to his cruiser and then in the direction she was speeding to. "W-What did you say?" He asked.

"I said.. I'd suck your dick if you didn't give me a ticket, Officer. I really, really can't get one. I'll do anything. Just, no ticket.." She looked away from him by now.

He smiled now, right hand pushing the pad back into his belt. "Alright." He replied, causing her head to shoot up, and turn to look at him. "What? You are going to accept? Holy shit I didn't think it would work." She said happily.

"Yeah well, I want more than a blowjob." Naruto tried, seeing what her reaction would be. She simply looked him over, obviously trying to scope him out. "Fine." She replied as he stepped away from the door. Unbuckling herself and stepping out she moved back between their cars where he was.

He was staring at her as she exited and moved to him. Her blonde hair was long, eyes blue. Skin was a soft tan. And he could see a lot of it. She wore a skirt that came just above her knees, and a shirt that seemed an inch or two short.

Shifting he leaned on the back of her car, legs apart slightly. She sighed, moving closer and getting down on her knees. Her small hands were already working on his belt before undoing the button on his pants and unzipping them. This allowed his trousers to fall down around his ankles.

She gasped then, seeing the bulge in his boxers. "I might just enjoy this.." she mumbled, causing him to grin. Pulling his boxers down allowed his dick to become free, though it was slightly limp, indicating he was still soft..ish.

One of her small hands wrapped around the back, pumping a few times before she leaned in and licked the length not covered by her hand. Still pumping she leaned down a big, head tilting to allow her mouth to get to his balls. Slowly and gently she sucked on his sac while he became hard.

"First time sucking off an officer?" Naruto asked curiously as she freed his balls to answer him while pumping his shaft. "Yeah, I've thought about propositioning when I was getting tickets before, just didn't have the guts I guess." She grinned and leaned forward again, tongue licking the tip of his member.

"Maybe I will have to pull you over again" He teased, causing her face to change into one that looked like she tried to pout. The hand at his base moved away, as both moved to his hips as her mouth opened, allowing the tip into her mouth.

She sucked strongly, tongue swirling around the tip as she did, slowly moving more and more into her mouth. Soon enough she had the greater portion of the man in her mouth. As she started bobbing her head up and down, Naruto moved a hand; leaving one on the back of her car and the other tangled in her blonde hair.

"Ah.. shit, you aren't half bad at this" He mumbled, causing her eyes to flick up to look at his face. Another let gasp from the male and he was cumming into her mouth. The hand grabbing her hair released as the last bit shot into her mouth.

Without hesitating, she turned her head to the side and spat it out. "Hey, don't be a killer now." The Officer spoke playfully. "Sorry, Never liked the taste." She replied while standing up, eyes still looking at his cock. He shuffled, moving from the back of her car. "Here, lean over the back of your car." She didn't bother to ask why, his still hard cock told her why.

Moving she leaned over the trunk, her legs apart slightly, with her ass effectively pushed up a little bit allowing a slight view under her skirt of the baby blue panties she wore. He grinned, hands moving her skirt up so all he had to deal with was her panties.

A hand rose, and fell slapping her ass causing moan/squeak from the girl. "Hey now, don't be to rough, Officer.." She spoke in a seductive manner as the hand that hit her ass now groped and squeezed before moving between her legs. Two fingers effectively pushed the fabric into her pussy lips and rubbed up and down slowly.

Her eyes had glazed over slightly, the baby blue panties now a little darker where the fabric met her lips. "Oh, someone is already enjoying this." He teased, hand moving away only to pull her panties down around her knees.

"Mm… so? Might as well." She said, wiggling her ass a little as he moved forward; tip brushed her swollen lips. "So warm already." He mumbled out, one hand moving to rest atop of her ass while he pushed himself in causing a long moan out of the girl. "Shit.. so bigg.." She spoke while rubbing her ass against him.

Smirking, he leaned over her a bit, free hand reaching under her shirt and up to cup a breast. "No bra? Naughty girl.." He spoke while fondling the breast. He was already starting to pull out and thrust back into her tight cunt.

"Damn, your pussy is so tight and hott.." He commented while thrusting in. The speed of which he shoved his dick into her caused his sac to start slapping her clit every time he pushed in. Both hands were at her hips now, allowing himself to wildly fuck her tight hole.

"Fffffuuuccckk…" She moaned out, hips arching up slightly as he pounded her pussy relentlessly. That combined with the sensation his sac caused every time it hit her clit was pushing her. The sound of skin smacking skin, the feeling of a strangers large member in her.. Now her hand moved around, where she rubbed and pinched her clit sending her over the edge.

Juices covered his cock and ran down her inner thighs, causing him to grin. "Oh, came already?" He asked, pounding into her harder to heighten the blissful moment for her. "O-Oh!!" She screamed the moan. That was until he pulled out. She though he was going to shoot his load onto her, but that idea was shot down when his hands oppressed her cheeks in opposite directions. She felt his tip touch her asshole.

"Yeah.. fuck my ass..' She spoke, looking over her shoulder as she did. He would have if she wanted him to or not anything. Slowly he pushed himself into. "Daaamn.." He commented, not giving her a lot of time to adjust herself as she started simply fucking her ass now. Again a hand slapped her ass, other hand pushing two fingers into her pussy to finger fuck her.

It was only a few minutes, but her tight asshole had him ready to blow already. Bucking his dick as far into her hole as he could he blew his load, leaving his hot sticky cum in her ass as he pulled out. "God damn.. that was fun.." He panted now sitting on the hood of his car as he pulled his boxers and pants back up.

She didn't move for a bit, but did pull her pants back up and adjusted her skirt after a moment. Turning to look at him she smiled, until he asked a question. "Wanna go catch some lunch or something..?"

She simply blinked. This guy was something else, he had just fucked her, and came in her ass; a first for her, and now he was asking her out on a date. Giggling a bit she nodded. "Sure.."

And that was the start of their relationship.

**A/N**

Well.. there it is. Hope you liked it.


End file.
